1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to musculoskeletal examination, evaluation, and treatment methodology, and, more particularly, to a spinal diagnosis and weighting system that loads the spine in a manner to evoke the body""s righting reflexes as an adjusting procedure for spinal correction, rehabilitation, and maintenance.
2. Description of the Related Art
The global human spine is divided functionally into six units, the skull, the cervical region (C1 to C4), the thoracic region (C5 to T7), the lower thoracic region (T8 to L2), the lumbar region, (L1 to L5), and the sacral region (S1 to S5, which are fused together). The neck, or cervical spine, has seven vertebrae that assume a natural anterior convex curvature, known as lordosis.
With correct lateral spine posture, there is forward lordotic curve in the cervical region, a backward kyphotic curve in the thoracic region, and a forward lordotic curve in the lumbar region. An abnormal posture with an exaggerated backward curvature of the spine in any region is called kyphosis and resembles a hunch-back posture. A third abnormal posture, scoliosis, is evidenced by an S-shaped curvature of the spine when viewed from the back.
The spine may be divided further into single functional units that consist of a single vertebrae and the disc that separates them. The anterior portion of the vertebral functional unit is the weight bearing portion, and it is ideally constructed with two rounded vertebrae with flattened ends. These vertebrae are separated by an invertebral disc that acts as a spacer and shock absorber.
A natural alignment or neutral spine is characterized as a mid-way point between maximum anterior pelvic tilt and a maximum posterior pelvic tilt. This should be a comfortable position with the shoulders held back and relaxed and the head situated straight ahead with the hard palate parallel to the floor. If a plumb line were dropped from the center point of the head to the floor, this line would go through specific points of spinal joints at each level. More specifically, with normal lordosis, the line would pass through the anterior third of the C4/C5 disc, and back of the center of the body of the L-3 vertebrae. For the best function and durability of the spine, it is important to maintain proper lordosis in an effort to allow weight bearing to be done by the parts of the spine that are designed to handle it.
Normal alignment, curvature, and pelvic angle are important to minimize back and other joint problems. When injuries occur, the neck and other joints can assume an altered position and posture, sometimes referred to as subluxation. This condition results when there is an incomplete dislocation of a joint. Although a relationship between the joint members is altered, contact between joints surfaces remain. When neutral alignment is not maintained, there is an increase in the likelihood of injury, promotion of wear and tear of the joints, and a slowing down of the recoverability. Hence, proper posture and alignment and full range of motion are mandatory for normal spinal integrity.
Loss of neutral alignment can result in a number of maladies, including loss of the ability of the skull to forward flex on the atlas, which produces a forward head posture. Forward head posture generally causes a loss of the cervical lordotic curve. Weakened or injured muscles and ligaments can result in a high shoulder which is commonly associated with a lateral acute angle deviation to the high shoulder side that forms the lower cervical and upper dorsal spine (C-D) angle on that side. An associated subluxation is forward protruding hip posture.
The present invention is directed to a system for musculoskeletal examination, evaluation, and treatment that loads the spine in a manner to evoke and reprogram the body""s righting reflexes and involved muscles, which in turn results in spinal and postural correction, rehabilitation, and maintenance. In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, a method for spinal and postural examination and treatment is provided that includes obtaining a first x-ray image of a patient""s cervical spine and head, determining the head position and the lordotic curvature of the cervical spine, then weighting the patient""s head, and obtaining further x-ray and images of the patient""s cervical and spine and head with subsequent remeasuring of the head""s position and the lordotic curvature and adjusting the weighting of the patient""s head as needed to obtain a final weight that will normalize the alignment of the spine. Ideally the final weighting is reached where the center of the patient""s head is substantially aligned in the lateral x-ray over the anterior one third of the C4/C5 disc.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, weighting of the patient""s head comprises attaching one or more weights to the front or side of the patient""s head with an external removal weight holder. Ideally, weighting of the patient""s head with the final weight occurs daily for a predetermined period of time, and at least two to three times daily for the predetermined period of time.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, adjusting the weight on the patient""s head comprises adjusting one or more of either the location, position, or the amount of the weight on the patient""s head.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, a method for spinal examination and treatment is provided that includes obtaining a first image of a patient""s spine, determining if the spine is compensated by a low shoulder, weighting the low shoulder of the patient, and obtaining further images of the patient""s spine with subsequent determination of spinal compensation and adjusting the weighting of the patient""s shoulder repeatedly until the spine is substantially in alignment with itself.
In accordance with a further embodiment of the invention, a method for spinal examination and treatment is provided that includes obtaining a first image of a patient""s pelvic and lower lumbar area, determining if the patient""s hip is rotated forward, weighting the patient""s hip, and obtaining further images of the patient""s pelvic and lower lumbar area with subsequent redetermining if the patient""s hip is rotated forward and adjusting the weighting on the patient""s hip until a final weighting is reached where the hip is no longer rotated forward.
In accordance with yet a further embodiment of the invention, a method for examining and treating a patient""s skeletal system is provided that includes obtaining a first image of one or more areas of a patient""s skeletal system; determining areas of abnormal condition of the patient""s skeletal systems; weighting the patient""s skeletal system; and obtaining further images of the patient""s skeletal system with subsequent redetermining the presence of areas of abnormal condition and adjusting the weight of the patient""s skeletal system until a final weighting is reached where the patient""s areas of abnormal condition are no longer abnormal. Ideally, the weighting of the patient""s skeletal system comprises attaching at least one weight externally to the patient""s body with at least one removal external weight holder.